


What Makes You Numb

by mellish



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession is nine-tenths of THEIR law. Drabble-length fill for erosduos on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Numb

Chrome doesn't know if she'll ever get used to the idea that her body is not entirely hers. That doesn't mean she doesn't like it, because she _does_. She likes the purpose, the fact there are no walls. She likes the boss and his family, which is sometimes _her_ family, even if she knows where her real loyalties lie. But most of all she likes _this_ \- the feel of her master's fingers sliding down her nape and across her back, as he pulls her close and tells her how much she means to him.

 _Are you real_ , she wants to ask. Decides not to, because it will ruin the illusion, if he isn't, and make him laugh, if he is. This is as real as he needs to be. Mukuro never gives her warmth; he's chilly, like the water he has been steeped in for how many years. Like his hand was against her stomach when he told her, _I can give you a new life. Would you like that, my sweet Nagi?_ The cold rolls off him, digs through her skin to her bones, and she puts her chattering teeth against his chest.

"Mukuro-sama," she breathes.

She changed her name without his asking her to. Changed the way she looked. Discarded everything of her old life, because what he'd given her (an offering of himself, the most beautiful kind) was the only thing that mattered. She never asked him what he thought about it. She assumed, for some reason, that he liked it - appreciated it, or maybe was amused by it. The only reminder left of who she used to be is what he calls her; but he can call her whatever he likes.

"Nagi," he answers, voice like ice against her ear. She loves how close it is, so tangible she might cup it in her hands, hold it against her heart forever. She keeps these parts of him, her dearest treasures, hidden away like secrets - his trident, that smile he reserves only for her. He kisses her, and asks her favorite question: "Who do you belong to?"

 _Mukuro-sama_ , she aches to say, but that's not how this game is played. She's been in it so long now, she knows the rules too. "Us," she replies, and kisses him in return. Mukuro sighs, and she understands what that means. Relishes it. They cling, together, to what is theirs, which is only everything.


End file.
